


That's What She Said

by ScullyGolightly



Series: He Said/She Said [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: A not so idle car ride.





	

They had been on the long stretch of highway for quite sometime and still had hours of driving ahead of them. The early morning light was soft and soothing as it lightened the horizon. Mulder and Scully had not talked much since they had gotten on the road before either of them were fully awake. Mulder took one hand off the wheel to grab his coffee and found it was empty.

 

“You can have the rest of mine, if you want, Mulder,” Scully offered.

 

“Ah, no thanks. I can’t drink it with that crap in it.”

 

“That crap? You mean cream and sugar?”

 

“Yeah. Blech,” he said making a face.

 

Scully chuckled. “You are so weird.” He responded with a goofy grin.

 

Scully took a sip of her coffee. “Mmmmm,” she teased. Mulder shook his head, smiling, and they rode in silence for several minutes.

 

Scully drained the rest of her drink and placed the cup back in the cup holder.

 

“Mulder. Do you ever think about our first time having sex in the office?” She asked, out of nowhere.

 

He gave her a surprised sideways glance.

 

She continued, nonchalantly, “You know, with the dirty talking and--”

 

“God, Scully, of course I do. Are you kidding? My dick and I think about that at least, _at least_ , once a day.”

 

She huffed out a laugh, but then resumed speaking in the same oddly listless manner. “It got me thinking about fantasies. I’m curious. A lot of men fantasize about watching their partner masturbate. Is that something you’ve ever thought of?”

 

“Well, yeah, I have, Scully. I didn’t know it was so common. I, uh, yeah. Yes,” he stammered, somewhat uncomfortable responding to her clinical tone.

 

She nodded. “About all your partners? Just some?” she quizzed. “Me?” added Scully. He stole another look at her. Her gaze remained forward on the endless road ahead of them.

 

“I’ve only thought of that about you, Scully. I think you would find the amount of times I’ve thought of that over the last seven years shocking.”

 

She turned to him, a smile pressed in her pursed lips. She had been hoping for that kind of answer. He furrowed his brow at her, utterly confused by her intentions with this conversation.

 

She looked ahead again. “One of my fantasies is fucking in one of these rental cars on one of our long road trips.”

 

Mulder watched out of the corner of his eye as Scully’s legs parted and she rested her hands on her inner thighs. This move would’ve been totally innocent if she had not just said what she had just said. Mulder took a deep breath and exhaled, “Oh?”

 

“Mmmhmm,” she sighed. She relaxed into the seat. Mulder could see her chest rising with her breathing in his peripheral. “I had this idea that we could combine the two, you know, the way you combined the dirty talk with the desk sex?” She reached one of her hands to her neck and started to fiddle with the top button of her blouse. “I mean, do you think you can safely keep us on the road if I start pleasuring myself right now?” Her head lolled toward him and she looked at him, libidinously. Mulder gripped the steering wheel and looked at her, stupefied.

 

“Uh, uuum, uh,” he struggled.

 

“Mulder, do you think you can handle it?” Her hands moved quickly down her shirt, undoing the buttons, effortlessly.

 

Mulder licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. His eyes darted between her and the road and he saw that her blouse now hung open.

 

“Fuck, Scully.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes. Yes, it’s a yes,” he nodded.

 

“Oh good, ‘cause I am so horny right now. I don’t know what it is,” she replied, matter-of-factly.

 

Mulder’s eyes widened and the corners of his mouth fluttered upward in baffled amusement. She unfastened her seat belt so she could reach the button and zipper of her slacks. She lifted her butt up and shimmied both her pants and underwear down around her calves.

 

“Scully!”

 

“Mulder, how else am I supposed to do it?”  


“What if a semi comes up alongside us and sees. It’s broad daylight!.”  


She shrugged. “That danger kind of makes it hotter, don’t you think?” she smirked at him. “Anyways, we’ve passed one car in an hour and we are in the middle of nowhere, as usual.”

 

“What has gotten into you?” he asked in awe.

  
“Hopefully, _you_ will be in _me_ by the end of this,” she said, tauntingly.

Mulder adjusted his grip on the wheel and let out a determined breath. Scully settled in her seat and rubbed her thighs with her palms. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and she focused on her breathing for a moment. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She had surprised herself with her own bravery. When she had ran the scenario in her head, she hadn’t thought of things like the mechanics of removing her pants and other vehicles on the road. She cursed herself for not wearing a skirt today and she prayed that she wouldn’t end up giving some truck driver a show. Earlier during the drive her mind had wandered to that day in the office as it often did over the months since it had happened. Little jolts of tenseness stirred her insides and her entire body had been humming at a consistent, dull buzz. The wave of desire that swept over her showed no sign of ebbing. With hours of captivity in this car and no distractions she decided to do something about it. To make the ride a little more enjoyable.   

 

Mulder kept casting his look in her direction. She seemed to be giving herself a mental pep talk. He would steal long glimpses of her auburn curls at her apex until he needed to bring his attention back to the road. He could not believe Scully was sitting next to him, pantsless. She constantly surprised him. He felt the love in a swell in his chest and his heart constricted with a pang. Ever since they christened the office, Scully had been more open to bending her rule of not bringing the sex into the work. Well, she hadn’t really bent the rule so much as she had gotten rid of it all together. They had sex a couple more times in the office since and once in the bathroom down the hall right before a meeting with Skinner. They had been getting two hotel rooms when they were on the road, but it was just for appearances and the paper trail. They had been sharing a room and a bed exclusively on their last three out of town cases. He was in a good place in his life, for once. The X-Files had a high solve rate and he and Scully had developed a deep and meaningful relationship. He was happy. She made him so fucking happy. And she was about to make his dick extremely happy.

 

Scully parted her shirt to expose her chest. She caressed her neck and chest. “Mulder, do you know how many times I’ve thought of you as I touched myself over the years?” Mulder watched as she cupped her tits and squeezed. “Too many to count,” she sighed. “I pretend it’s your hands on my breasts. Your slender fingers kneading and tugging at me just how you know I like.” She closed her eyes to really imagine it. She thought of his hands fondling her. “Mulderrr,” she purred.

 

He noticed her eyes were shut and every chance he had when it was safe to do so he watched her, trying to sear the image in his mind for when he had to look back to the road. She was pinching her nipples through the lacy fabric. “Sometimes I like it when we are still partly clothed. The need to join our bodies is too great to bother with disrobing. The urgency heightens my arousal. The heat and moisture that seeps through the material when your mouth is on me is tantalizing. Oh God, I wish your mouth was on me right now.” She lifted her hips slightly and kept pinching her breasts and twisting her nipples. Doing this next to him turned her on more than she had expected. She had thought of certain things she wanted to say. The obsessive planner in her wanted to really flesh out her “script.” Mulder was a wordsmith and had done a such a good job of vocalizing the sexual acts and his naughty thoughts; she was sure she wouldn’t measure up. Though, the heat of the moment made her nervousness and insecurity fall away. Just the thought of him watching her touch herself was enough to make her forget her own name. She was content to be forming actual words and not just letting out porn star-esque style moans.

 

Mulder wiped his sweaty palm on the top of his thigh and then alternated hands on the steering wheel to dry the other one. His hands had been squeezing the wheel so tight that his fingers ached when he uncurled them. He took a deep breath in through his nostrils in an attempt to calm himself. He caught a whiff of her familiar, heady aroma. He shifted in his seat. His erection was starting to become uncomfortable. He was overcome with desire and not being able to touch her was excruciating.     

 

One hand trailed down to her lap. She gripped her crotch and pushed the heel of her hand down on her mound. She was writhing in her seat. Not frantic writhing, but slow and sensual, like soft ripples of pleasure oscillated in her bloodstream. Mulder squirmed again. She lifted her hand away slightly and isolated her middle finger and slipped it inside of her. “Thinking about your hands on me, Mulder, gets me so wet.” She pumped her finger in and out. He didn’t need her to tell him, he could hear the sounds himself, but listening to her say that made him come dangerously close to making a mess in his pants.

 

“I have a long roster of fantasies when I do this. Sometimes I imagine it’s your tongue probing me, licking me. That tongue of yours is quite proficient at this. Must be all those sunflower seeds. It’s gotten to the point, Mulder, where my nipples get hard at just the sight of one of your packages of seeds. My clit throbs as your tongue flicks against the salty shell. All I can think about is you going down on me,” she said in a throaty timbre. He tried to tuck away this piece of information for later but feared it got lost in the haze fogging up his brain.

 

He glanced at just the right time to see her add her index finger. Her eyes remained shut, her head pressed firmly against the headrest. Her other hand was still working at her chest. “Other times I think of your hands, your fingers. I love your hands. They are soft and gentle, but still can be rough. You are so adept at teasing me to climax with just your hands,” said Scully. She let out a heavy lust-filled sigh. “Mulder-- aaaahhh --this feels so good. Oh my God.” Her hips started to meet the shallow thrusts of her hand in a rhythm so mesmerizing that the car began to veer slightly as Mulder gawked. He watched as her fingers came out glistening with her arousal and then disappeared again. He was jolted out of his hypnotic state when the car’s wheels bumped the road’s reflectors that divided the lanes. Scully’s eyes flew open at the sound. Mulder swerved back into his lane with a jerky turn of the wheel. He looked at her, sheepishly. She quirked her mouth to disguise the smile on her lips. “Get a hold of yourself, Agent Mulder.” Her eyes flashed with a glint of mischief. “Or I will.” With her free hand she reached over and stroked his hard cock through his trousers. The cabin of the car filled with the hiss of his sharp intake of breath. He let it out, raggedly.

 

“Oh my, you are ready. Let’s get this show on the road. So to speak,” she said and winked at him. He coughed out a laugh. She had grown accustomed to dropping puns regularly as a result of spending all of her time with him. He always seemed proud when she did this, like this silly trait of his had worn off on her, infinitely linking their mental makeups.

 

The hand at her vagina resumed its labors and her body settled back in with the rhythmic pulsing. She closed her eyes in concentration. After feeling the solidness and heat at his crotch, she had forgotten where she was in her narrative. All composed thought left her as she imagined his dick filling her instead of her inadequate fingers. “I wish you were inside me. I want you inside me,” she harshly whispered. She drew her fingers out of her pussy and found her clit. She trapped the sensitive bud between the pads of her fingers and pressed down in a circular motion. “I’ve done this so many times. In so many hotel rooms. Fucking myself in the next room wishing it was you. Aching for you.” Her fingers quickened their pace.    

  
Scully’s orgasm seemed like it was quickly nearing. Mulder needed to give it his full attention. He slowed the car and eased into a turnoff. He didn’t want her to sense that he stopped so he put it in park as discreetly as he could. He was enthralled by the movements of her hand. Her legs parted more and her hips moved against her fingers. He tore his gaze away to watch her face. She was expelling sharp, shallow breaths. “Mulderrrrr-- aaaah --fuck. I wish you-- uuungh --were inside me. Fucking me. I always had to stop myself from-- uuhhh, aaaah --screaming your name. Although, I was able to be quiet enough, your name was always on my lips when I came. Mulder.” Her next intake of air hitched in her chest as her belly began to tingle with warmth. Her heart fluttered in her chest. “I’m gonna come, Mulder. Oh God. Yes, yes, yesss. Mulder.” The words came out of her almost inaudibly, rapid fire, and then as the climax crested she cried out, “MULDERRR!” The sound echoed in his ears as it bounced around the interior of the vehicle. He watched, wide-eyed, as her face twisted in ecstasy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand still. Her body looked like it was melting into the seat as her muscles started to relax. Her lips crept into a contented grin and she blinked opened her eyes. She saw his face in a rapt expression looming in her vision.

“Wow,” he simply said.

 

“Yeah,” she breathed, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful, Scully.”

 

She smiled. Her head began to clear and she glanced around. “Mulder, you cheated. You pulled over.”

 

“I had to. It was just so damn hot.” He reached down for her hand that had relaxed its grip on the seat. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I wonder how many times we masturbated at the same time in those hotel rooms. I did the same thing, Scully. I always had to suppress calling out your name in case you would hear. Why were we so foolish for so long?” He had opened up her hand and planted soft pecks on her palm.

 

Her face softened. “I don’t know, Mulder. Fear, I guess. We are certainly making up for it now, though,” she said, chuckling.

 

“Speaking of, I ...uh, am really fucking hard right now. I think my dick actually pulled the car over,” he joked.

 

Scully giggled. “Well, then, lose the pants, G-Man.”    

 

Mulder looked behind them and in front of them. They were alone on the road. He took off his seat belt. He quickly undid his belt and scooted his slacks and underwear down. He groaned when his cock was freed from his clothing. She looked down at his lap and saw his erect dick protruding from the hem of his shirt. She kicked her boots off and hurriedly removed her pants and panties from around her ankles. She maneuvered over the middle console, struggling to find a place to rest her knees. He tried as best he could to help her but his movements were limited in the cramped space.

 

“Is this how you imagined your car sex, Scully?”

 

“No, actually you fuck me on the hood the of the car after fingering me while you’re driving,” she said, straining to position herself on his lap.

 

“Oh. Can we do that one sometime?”     

 

“Yeah, sure.” She finally found a comfortable and operational spot. His cock rose up from between her legs, his tip resting against her abdomen. “Ah, there we go,” she said satisfied with the position. She started to grind her hips against him.

 

“Have you ever fucked in a car, Scully? Or is that why it’s a fantasy?” His hands rested on either side of her ass.

 

“I lost my virginity in a car. In the backseat of a Chrysler LeBaron. I guess that’s why it’s a fantasy. I wanted something better than that.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He leaned forward and lapped at her chest with his tongue. He licked along the edge of her bra. She lifted her chest so he could access her nipple. He took the hint and closed his mouth around her areola. He was rewarded with a low hum, “Mmmmmmm.”

 

Her gyrating started to speed up as she humped his shaft. He disengaged his mouth from her breast and kissed her collarbone. “You’re my first, Scully. I’ve never done it in a car,” he said between kisses.

 

“Really?” she said, starting to get winded. “Pressure’s on. We better make it good.” She grabbed his dick, lifted up off his lap, and guided him inside her in one quick move. She lowered down forcefully causing them both to gasp. His fingers dug into the flesh of her bottom. She grabbed him at his biceps to brace herself and started moving. He wasn’t sure how she was doing it in this position, but she managed to ride him at a pretty good pace. Her head fell back. “Mmmmhhaaahh,” the unintelligible noise escaped her throat. “Yesss, right there.” Despite the awkwardness of the car seat, his cock was hitting her just right. She felt his hand reach up and force the bra cup down. He kneaded her breast roughly. She increased her momentum. “Aaaah, fuck, yesss.”

 

He pinched and twisted her nipple. “Yeah? Are you going to come for me, Scully?”

 

“Yesss. Yes, Mulder. Yes.”

 

“Come for me. Just like you did all those years alone. Come for me. While I’m inside you,” he grunted through labored breaths.

 

“Mulderrr, yesss, I’m coming. I’m coming! Mulderrr! Fffuuu--” her cry went silent as all breath left her chest.  

 

He followed suit and came, too. She had him pinned to his seat but his hips bucked into her as cum surged up into her. “Scuuuuully,” he huffed out against her breastbone. Her body went slack against him and he wrapped his arms around her. Their breathing synced up as he held her. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed, contentedly. “That was good.”

 

“Hmmhmm,” he agreed.

 

Movement caught his eye in the rearview mirror and he saw a pickup truck approaching. “Shit. Scully. There’s a car coming.”

 

She sat up and tried to lift herself up on shaky arms. She leaned back into the steering wheel and set off the horn. She jumped at the sound. “Shit.”

 

Mulder tried to help but could do very little from where he was. She finally managed to get one leg over the console, knocking the empty coffee cups out of their holders. Mulder stifled a chuckle as he watched her. He knew she would not find it amusing that he found her struggle amusing. She leveraged her foot and ungracefully tumbled to her seat, her bare ass bumping Mulder in the chin. He snickered as he reached for his clothing. Scully scrambled to get into hers. Mulder glanced in the side mirror and was relieved to see the truck was not slowing down and would pass them. He reached over and clasped his hand over Scully’s. She was buttoning up her shirt. The pickup whizzed by them. “All clear,” he said.

 

Her shoulders dropped with relief. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to him. He leaned in close. “You are amazing, Scully. Fulfilling our fantasies together means the world to me. I hope you know that. And not just the sexual ones. You opening up your heart to me is the one fantasy I most longed for and you make it come true everyday.” He looked deep into her eyes. She blushed and felt her own eyes get misty. He kissed her softly. “I love you, Scully,” he whispered when they parted.

 

“I love you, too,” she replied.


End file.
